Jusqu'à la fin des temps
by Barbie56
Summary: Parce qu'il y a toujours moyen d'aller plus loin que ce que la série nous montre... et parce qu'on a toujours envie d'en savoir plus ! Recueil de OS sur Hook et Emma. Saison 3 et 4.
1. Préface

Bonjour bonjour !

On commence par une petite note de moi-même ^^ pour vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici.

Voilà, étant une habituée des OS, ne le cachons pas, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire plus long (mais ça viendra !), je dois avouer que cette fin de saison 3 m'a inspiré pas mal d'histoires… mais encore et surtout, des OS !

Donc, pour plus de facilité, au lieu de les accumuler, j'ai décidé de les rassembler dans un seul et même endroit. Si vous avez déjà lu certaines de mes fics, y'aura des redites dans un premier temps, et pour les autres, bah... **Bienvenuuuuue** les amiiis !

Je centralise comme ça, ça me permettra d'en poster des plus anciens, que je n'avais pas forcément terminés pendant la diffusion.

Chaque chapitre correspondra à un OS, au début duquel je repréciserai l'épisode de référence, histoire de ne pas trop vous perdre ;)

Vous trouverez principalement du CaptainSwan dans les OS suivants, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle inspiration ^^

Voili voilou, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et comme d'habitude, tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Eddy, Adam et de nombreux autres auteurs restent nos maîtres à tous !

Barbie

PS : N'ayant pas trouvé comment sauvegarder les reviews précédentes :/ ... si quelqu'un a une idée qu'il n'hésite pas à la partager !

PS 2 : De même pour les OS. Si par le plus grand des hasards vous aviez des envies, idées, suggestions à partager... pour de futurs écrits... je prends tout !


	2. Jalouse (3x05)

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_OS écrit durant la saison 3, entre les épisodes 5 et 6. POV Hook (pour changer ^^)  
_

_Donc, si on parle en langage CaptainSwan, entre le baiser et l'écho cave ^^_

_Je ne l'avais pas posté à l'époque mais vu que la série a bien entamé la saison 3 en France, je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion._

_Je vous conseille au passage l'écoute du titre "Jalouse" de Mademoiselle K, je l'avais en tête au moment de l'écriture ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Et même si je savais pas_  
_ J'imagine tout c'est encore pire_  
_ Tu pourrais tomber amoureux_  
_ Recommencer une vie à deux_  
_ Plus tu la désires et plus j'expire_  
_ Et ça me ronge, ça me pourrit_  
_ Ça me rend dingue, ça m'fout en l'air_  
_ Quand je sais qu'tu t'envoies en l'air_  
_ De l'air, de l'air_

_Jalouse, jalouse..._

Pan avait pris contact avec nous. Enfin, avec moi. Il m'était apparu un soir, alors que je buvais tranquillement sur un rocher. Je buvais pour oublier cette chevelure blonde qui hantait mes pensées. Emma me fuyait depuis notre petit « moment » d'égarement dans la jungle. Les seuls mots que nous échangions étaient d'une banalité déconcertante et elle s'arrangeait constamment pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec moi. J'avais la désagréable sensation que maman et papa Charming savaient tout. Ils portaient sur moi ce regard désapprobateur dont seuls les parents sont capables.

Pan l'avait compris. Je savais que depuis notre arrivée au Pays Imaginaire, il n'avait cessé d'épier le moindre de nos gestes. Il connaissait mon attraction pour la jeune femme. Et il comptait bien s'en servir :

\- Tu me connais, Hook. Je veux t'aider à retrouver le garçon. Je veux t'aider à conquérir Emma. Mais il faudra que tu me rendes un petit service...

\- Jamais, tu entends ? Je sais ce que ça coûte de travailler pour toi.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien, c'est dommage. J'imagine que de toute façon, même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle ne voudra jamais de toi. Tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur de Baelfire.

Ce foutu gamin m'avait asséné le coup de grâce. Bien sûr que je le savais. Baelfire était probablement l'être le plus combatif et le plus sincère que j'avais rencontré dans ma vie. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il était vif, intelligent, attachant... J'imaginais parfaitement l'homme qu'il était devenu. L'homme qu'il avait pu être avant de disparaître. L'homme dont Emma était tombée amoureuse. Celui qui lui avait donné un fils. Celui qui était encore en vie.

Après cette conversation, je m'étais décidé à avancer. Si Emma me rejetait, je n'avais plus qu'à l'accepter. Nous finirions bientôt par retrouver la trace de Neal et tous mes espoirs de relation avec elle s'anéantiraient alors. Je le savais parfaitement. Ce baiser que nous avions partagé ne signifiait pas grand chose pour elle. Je commençais tout juste à le comprendre. Pour ma part, ce que je pensais être un début de sentiment n'était peut-être en réalité qu'une simple manifestation du désir que cette femme m'inspirait.

Oui, c'était ça. Je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas. Les princesses ne finissent jamais avec les pirates.

Il était temps que je l'accepte. Pour nous deux.

En revenant au campement, je tombai sur Regina et Emma. Elles se tenaient près du feu et étaient visiblement en pleine négociations musclées :

\- Nous avons besoin de la magie, Emma.

\- Vous savez ce que j'en pense. Nous allons le faire à ma manière.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous savez très bien que ça ne marchera jamais contre Pan.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment déterminée.

\- Si « déterminée » signifie « prête à tout », oui je le suis.

\- Moi, je suis prête à tout, Emma. Je veux sauver mon fils.

\- Notre fils, Regina !

\- Alors peut-être qu'il y a une mère de trop ici...

La reine recula et jeta un regard noir à la sauveuse. Celle-ci ne faiblit pas, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Regina grogna et s'éloigna, rageuse. Je me décidai à approcher :

\- Tenace la Sauveuse, pas vrai ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin des commentaires inutiles d'un pirate.

\- Je comprends. Mais je voulais vous dire... je pense que vous avez raison. Si la détermination et les armes de fortune pouvaient détruire Pan, il y a longtemps que je m'en serais débarrassé.

Elle posa ses poings sur les hanches et me toisa de haut en bas.

\- Économisez votre salive, Hook. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur votre sort.

Je me rapprochai plus encore, comblant le vide entre nous :

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point vous étiez déterminée à récupérer Henry.

\- C'est normal, je suis sa mère.

\- J'aime beaucoup les femmes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent...

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je m'ouvre de nouveaux horizons.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Je tentai une approche mais elle esquiva aussitôt ma main :

\- Peut-être que vos ridicules bavardages marchent sur Emma, mais pas sur moi.

\- Je comprends. Vous êtes une femme de goût.

\- Je sais surtout que les pirates comme vous sont les êtres les plus opportunistes de ce monde. J'ignore ce que vous avez derrière la tête mais je ne vous aiderai pas.

\- Je n'attends rien de vous, Ma Reine.

Et sans prendre le temps de me répondre, elle me tourna les talons. Décidément, mon charme légendaire ne fonctionnait plus. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je l'entende tousser derrière moi.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ?

\- Emma ! Mon dieu, tu as retrouvé la parole ?

\- A quoi vous jouer Hook ?

Elle murmurait chacun de ses mots mais je percevais parfaitement son agacement. Elle m'agrippa par le bras et me mena un peu à l'écart de camp. Loin des agaçants parents Charming.

\- Regina ? Vraiment ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon Cœur...

\- Vous étiez en train de la draguer sous mes yeux et vous pensez que je n'ai rien vu ?

\- Je ne la draguais pas.

\- Vous avez essayé de la toucher !

\- Est-ce que... tu serais jalouse, Amour ?

\- Non. Non... Non.

\- Tu es jalouse !

Elle hochait machinalement la tête de droite à gauche. Cette perspective m'amusait au plus haut point, mais pas seulement. L'idée même que ma magnifique princesse me fasse la morale parce que j'avais approché d'un peu trop près une autre femme me plaisait infiniment. Je pointai un doigt accusateur vers elle, comme si je venais de la prendre en flagrant délit :

\- Emma Swan se sent en danger.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Mais si !

\- Arrête ça ! Tout de suite !

\- Tu es jalouse !

\- Arrête je t'ai dit !

Plus je la taquinais et plus je voyais ce superbe sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle finit par me donner une petite tape sur l'index. Nous tournions en rond, l'un en face de l'autre, pris dans une danse où chacun tente d'esquiver l'autre. Nous étions comme deux enfants dans une partie de chamailleries sans fin. Nous nous mirent à rire. Et il y eut les maudits cris de Snow, interpellant sa fille.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Oui. Maman s'inquiète.

Emma serra le poing en grimaçant :

\- Vous avez vraiment le don de m'énerver !

\- Je sais, Princesse. Et crois-moi, c'est un véritable honneur pour moi.

Elle fit la moue, étonnée par mes dires. Elle croisa ses bras et commença à reculer :

\- Ne recommencez plus jamais ça, Hook. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir cette femme vous...

\- Promis, Mon Cœur. Je me tiendrai à distance. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

\- Bien. Bien.

Elle disparut en une fraction de secondes, laissant sur mes lèvres un foutu décalcomanie souriant. Mais je m'en fichais. Ma princesse venait de faire de moi sa propriété privée.

Tout ce que j'espérai en secret sans oser me l'avouer.

FIN


	3. Demain (3x12)

**Demain (3x12)  
**

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Voici un petit OS "missing scene", que je considère comme une possible scène coupée au montage dans le 3x12 ^^ entre la scène nocturne de la terrasse et la conversation au petit déjeuner entre Emma et Henry._

_CaptainSwan of course, on ne se refait pas ! Ok, je sais que ça n'aurait pas pu se passer comme ça aussi vite, mais je m'en fiche, je trouvais ça mignon et ça m'a inspiré._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

* * *

_« Nous partons dans la matinée ». _

Swan me frôle sans même m'adresser un regard et regagne l'immeuble. Elle est sûre d'elle et rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne la ferait changer d'avis. La sauveuse est bel et bien de retour. J'ai accompli ma mission.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Moi qui, quelques heures plutôt, croupissais au fond d'une cellule avec plainte pour harcèlement… j'ai enfin accepté d'endosser ce rôle de héros que je redoutais tant. Je suis un pirate après tout. Et cela me convient amplement.

Si je suis revenu jusqu'à New York, ce n'était pas réellement pour sauver les Charming et la Forêt Enchantée. C'était pour elle. Uniquement pour elle. C'était ma seule chance de la revoir.

_« Pas un jour ne passera sans que je ne pense à toi… »_

J'ai tenu promesse. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, le destin s'est montré clément envers moi.

Je me précipite à sa suite. Je dévale les marches de l'escalier de service à une vitesse folle. Puis, arrivé devant son appartement, je retiens de justesse la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme sur moi : « Dis-moi, Amour… tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je retourne à Storybrooke ? » me demande-t-elle

« Si, bien sûr. Mais… tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Walsh là-haut ? »

« Non. Pas maintenant. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous le reverrons bientôt… »

« Tu penses qu'il est… comme nous ? » Je m'inquiète de la réponse à cette question.

Emma retire sa veste et s'affale sur le canapé. Je reste quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de m'imposer dans un moment aussi délicat ? La potion lui a fait recouvrir la mémoire. Mais ces douze derniers mois ont bien existé pour elle. Swan vient de se réveiller d'un merveilleux rêve. Et je suis malgré moi la cause de ce douloureux réveil.

« Tu as fini le whisky ? » marmonne-t-elle dans ma direction.

Sa question m'autorise à m'aventurer un peu plus dans l'appartement. Je passe près de la table et ma main se pose sur le cadavre de la bouteille.

« Tu vas me tuer si c'est le cas ? » Je lui lance la bouteille vide, qui atterrit à ses côtés.

Elle se met à rire. « Tu viens gâcher ma vie et en plus, tu vides mon stock d'alcool ! »

Je plonge aussitôt ma main sous mon cuir et sors ma flasque. Je la secoue, à la recherche d'un bruit salvateur. Quand il se fait entendre, je sais que je n'ai plus grand-chose à offrir, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Je viens m'installer auprès de Swan et lui tends mon trophée. Elle s'en empare sans plus de cérémonie et vide ma flasque en quelques secondes. Une fois satisfaite, elle plaque avec force la gourde contre mon torse. Son geste me surprend, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter.

« Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ? »

« La nuit dernière, j'ai trouvé refuge sur un banc, au pied de ton immeuble » avoué-je. J'avais pourtant cherché un véritable toit, mais ici, tout se paie. Je me suis finalement résigné. Une nuit à la belle étoile, j'ai déjà vécu pire.

« Je t'offre ce canapé » dit-elle en tapotant les coussins. « Enfin, si tu promets d'en prendre soin »

« Je pense pouvoir me tenir à carreaux, Amour. Mais tu es sûre de toi ? Que va dire Henry quand il me verra au petit déjeuner ? »

« Il n'en saura rien. Tu sortiras avant qu'il ne rentre. Il dort chez un ami cette nuit ».

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. La situation m'amuse.

« Tu laisserais un inconnu dormir chez toi. Sans personne pour assurer ta sécurité ? »

« Tu es là non ? » réplique-t-elle. Swan marque un point. Je donnerai ma vie contre la sienne s'il le fallait.

« Et puis, tu n'es plus vraiment un étranger, souviens-toi… J'ai pourtant réussi à t'oublier, mais tu es du genre tenace ».

« C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, en effet » affirmé-je.

Elle se lève et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin. J'y goûte avec une légère grimace. Mon palais n'est pas habitué à quelque chose d'aussi délicat. Emma n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer : « Ce n'est pas assez fort pour toi, pirate ? »

Les minutes défilent tandis que nous refaisons le monde. Elle me parle de tout ce qu'elle a vécu ici, tout ce à quoi elle avait renoncé depuis son vingt-huitième anniversaire, lorsqu'un petit bonhomme était venu frapper à sa porte. Tout ce qui était devenu réalité pendant ces 365 derniers jours. Son amnésie vient tout juste de prendre fin mais elle semble déjà nostalgique de la vie que Regina lui a offerte. Et puis, il y a Henry. Sans potion, comment lui faire comprendre la situation ? Les arguments rationnels lui manquent.

« Henry a toujours cru en la magie. Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas changé »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que ça… il a grandi. Il devient un adolescent, il cherche à se démarquer de moi… et s'il refusait d'y croire ? S'il refusait de nous suivre demain ? »

Je remarque à sa voix qu'elle panique. Et soudain, je songe au fait qu'en lui rendant la mémoire, j'ai peut-être commis une grosse erreur. Et si je venais de creuser un fossé entre Emma et son fils ? Si, par fierté et par égoïsme, je venais de lui retirer la chose la plus importante dans sa vie ?

« Nous verrons ça ensemble, Swan. Je te le promets. Demain. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ».

Lentement, j'ose approcher ma main de son visage, et je me mets à caresser doucement sa joue. Elle ne me repousse pas et incline la tête dans ma direction, pour faciliter mon geste. Je redécouvre à quel point cette femme me fascine. Me déstabilise. M'envoute.

Nous sommes seuls, mais j'ignore ce que je suis en droit d'attendre d'elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai embrassée, je me suis retrouvé en prison. Mais Emma ne savait pas qui j'étais à ce moment-là…

Alors je me risque à combler l'espace entre nous. Je ne détecte aucun signe de protestation de sa part. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes et de ma main, je commence à caresser ses cheveux. Elle m'enlace, lovant son corps contre le mien.

Désormais, ma tête ne me répond plus. J'ai attendu cet instant pendant si longtemps, sans avoir l'assurance de le vivre un jour. Et pourtant, je suis là, mal installé sur ce canapé, avec ma jolie princesse dans les bras.

Le reste ne compte plus.

Je ferme les yeux et savoure chacun de ses baisers. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi, les mains plaquées contre le dossier du sofa. Aux mouvements de ses lèvres, je devine qu'elle sourit, et j'en fais de même.

Je repense à notre premier rencontre, quand je jouais les survivants à un massacre d'ogre, et qu'elle m'avait percé à jour.

A nos premier tête-à-tête, en haut du haricot magique, quand elle n'a pas hésité à me faire payer ma duperie.

A mon premier geste d'amitié envers elle, lorsque j'avais mis à sa disposition de Jolly Roger pour retrouver Henry.

A notre premier baiser, à l'abri des regards, après le sauvetage de David à Neverland…

Emma semble à mille lieux de mes états d'âmes. Ses mains glissent de ma nuque et mes cheveux, sa langue taquine la mienne et son souffle chatouille mes narines…

Puis soudain, elle quitte mes lèvres. La bouche entrouverte, je tente de retrouver mes esprits.

Emma baisse la tête et j'avoue que cela m'arrange de ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard.

Nous restons immobiles, tandis que le silence nous enveloppe peu à peu. J'aimerai trouver les paroles idéales, les mots qui font mouche, mais mon cerveau tourne au ralenti.

« Je ne peux pas » finit-elle par lâcher après de longues minutes. « Désolée ».

« Ne t'excuses pas, Mon Cœur. Je n'aurai pas dû profiter de la situation ».

Emma se lève. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de se diriger vers un placard. Elle en extrait une couverture qu'elle me rapporte : « Bonne nuit, Hook ».

A mon tour, je lui souhaite la plus agréable des nuits possibles. Elle disparaît derrière une porte blanche, derrière laquelle je devine une chambre à coucher.

Et tandis que je m'allonge sur le canapé, une multitude de souvenirs m'envahissent.

Je me suis battu plusieurs fois contre cette femme.

J'ai flirté ouvertement avec elle.

Je l'ai trahie et manipulée.

Pour finalement me faire prendre à mon propre jeu.

Emma Swan ne ressemble en rien à Milah. Elle est forte, déterminée et capable de tout. Elle s'est forgée seule, sans personne pour la guider, et elle a accepté de remettre sa vie entière en question lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa véritable identité.

Elle est également très belle, ce qui ne gâche en rien mon plaisir.

Tout en elle m'inspire un délicieux mélange de force, de douceur et de respect.

Il faut me rendre à l'évidence : elle a hanté toutes mes pensées durant un an et aujourd'hui, mes sentiments refont surface violemment.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de la sauveuse...

Les bras de Morphée m'emportent, et ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil qui me sortent doucement de ma torpeur.

Nous sommes demain, et je sais déjà que cette journée s'annonce mouvementée.

La réalité me rattrape.

Storybrooke nous attend.

FIN


	4. Les bonnes manières (3x16)

**Les bonnes manières (3x16)  
**

* * *

_Petit OS sans prétention sur le 3x16, écrit en voyant les stills concernant les funérailles de Neal._

_Sur ce, je vais allez regarder l'épisode qui m'attend gentiment ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Hook trépignait d'impatience depuis de longues minutes en bas de l'immeuble. « Henry est avec elle » répétait Snow inlassablement. Peut-être, mais ils allaient être en retard si la sauveuse et son amnésique de fils ne les rejoignaient pas rapidement. N'y tenant plus, le pirate finit par recevoir le feu vert des Charming, et se précipita à l'intérieur. Les marches de l'escalier défilèrent sous ses pieds à une vitesse vertigineuse. Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans l'appartement, il découvrit Henry assis sur le canapé, dépité.

Le pirate s'approcha de l'adolescent, l'air interrogateur :

"Est-ce que ça va gamin ?"

"Maman s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis 20 minutes. Et je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

"Si je le savais ! Peut-être qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas affronter la mort de mon… de mon père."

Ses mots sonnèrent étrangement dans la bouche du garçon. Comme s'il devait s'en convaincre à chaque fois qu'ils les utilisait.

Le cœur de Hook se serra. Henry semblait plus attristé par l'attitude de sa mère que par la disparition de Neal. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, le jeune homme venait à peine de connaitre la vérité sur ses parents. Et encore… quelle vérité ? Sa mémoire perdue faussait tout.

Henry se leva et prit son manteau entre ses mains :

"Essayez. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance que moi… Mary-Margaret et David sont toujours en bas ?"

Et il disparut en quelques secondes dans les escaliers.

Hook hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher de la porte blanche. Il interpela Emma plusieurs fois, mais ses appels restèrent sans réponses. Doucement, il se colla contre le bois blanchi et se mit à murmurer à travers l'obstacle qui le séparait de la sauveuse :

"J'imagine que ça doit être difficile pour toi aujourd'hui, _love_. C'est normal. Mais tes parents commencent à s'inquiéter…"

Aucune réaction. Le pirate ne s'avoua pas vaincu et continua :

"Je repensais au jour au Bea est arrivé sur le Jolly Roger. Il était complètement effrayé. Tellement fragile. Il venait juste de perdre son père... Pourtant c'était un garçon plein de ressources. Un très bon matelot. Je n'ai pas profité suffisamment de ces moments avec lui."

Hook se laissa glisser sur le dos et atterrit sur le sol :

"L'homme qu'il était devenu m'en voulait. Et je le comprends. J'ai tout raté avec Milah. J'ai rendu son père plus fou encore… J'aurai aimé pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Je suis sûr que si j'avais été moins fier, si je ne m'étais pas autant méfié de lui… Nous aurions pu devenir amis. Nous l'étions autrefois. Oui, j'aurai aimé pouvoir le faire. Sauf c'est impossible, Emma. Je devrai vivre avec cette culpabilité toute ma vie. Mais toi… tu n'as rien à te reprocher, _love_. Rien du tout. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de t'en souvenir. Et puis, tu croyais qu'il vous avait abandonnés. C'est en quelque sorte ce qu'on a tous fait lorsque la malédiction s'est abattue sur nous…"

Soudain, le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre. Hook se rattrapa comme il put au cadre de la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. La sauveuse s'immobilisa, observant de haut le pirate à ses pieds. Ce dernier se releva maladroitement. Arf, maudit crochet !

Enfin debout, il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait pleuré. Ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière fois de la journée mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Hook fut touché par cette fragilité qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

Elle restait malgré tout magnifique à ses yeux.

C'était tout à fait inapproprié de la complimenter dans une telle situation mais le pirate n'en pensait pas moins. Emma Swan dégageait quelque chose d'inexplicable. Quelque chose qui l'envoutait. A chaque fois.

Il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle avait mis tant de temps à sortir de là mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Emma enfila son manteau noir et l'interrogea sur les activités de son fils. Il la rassura en lui apprenant qu'il se trouvait avec ses grands-parents.

En montant dans la coccinelle jaune, Henry préféra jouer la carte diversion, spéculant sur le sexe du bébé de Mary-Margaret. Hook, à la place du passager, observait dans le rétroviseur Snow et son petit-fils interagir. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à la chevelure blonde de la conductrice. Le visage toujours tendu, les mains crispées sur le volant…

En arrivant à destination, Hook s'empressa d'aider Snow à sortir de la voiture. David le remercia d'une main amicale sur l'épaule. La mère d'Emma adressa un petit signe de la tête à son mari et prit le pirate en aparté :

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à qui ?"

"A Emma. Henry a dit qu'elle refusait de venir. Comment tu as fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'ai juste trouvé les bons mots…"

Ses paroles lui revinrent en écho, et il se trouva délicieusement présomptueux. Emma n'avait rien dit en quittant l'appartement. Rien non plus dans les escaliers. Elle avait dû prendre conscience de l'heure, tout simplement.

La majeure partie des habitants de Storybrooke était réunie. Tous avaient tenu à rendre un dernier hommage à Neal. La fée bleue présida la cérémonie. Sobre. Elégante. A l'image du fils du Ténébreux.

Ce dernier manquant toujours à l'appel depuis la découverte de l'identité de la sorcière. Zelena avait dû l'apprendre, elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Hook se tenait derrière les Charming. Regina s'était rapprochée de son fils adoptif et d'Emma. Chacun prit sa poignée de terre et la jeta tour à tour sur le cercueil. Le pirate ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa douce princesse. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Faire preuve de délicatesse et de bonnes manières. Quoiqu'il arrive...

Emma fut la dernière à passer devant la fosse. Lorsqu'elle revint à sa place, le silence s'abattît sur l'assemblée.

Et durant cet ultime hommage, Hook eut la surprise de sentir la main de la sauveuse glisser sur son bras. Il la regarda sans dire un mot, et ses doigts rencontrèrent les siens tout naturellement. Un geste de tendresse que le pirate ne savait comment interpréter, mais il chassait la foule de questions qui le submergeait : Emma avait besoin de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors il referma complètement sa main sur la sienne et caressa du pouce sa peau.

Personne n'avait remarqué leur rapprochement durant la cérémonie. Et aux derniers mots de la fée, Emma le libéra son emprise. Sans demander d'explication, il accepta son geste.

Sur le chemin du parking, la sauveuse prit son fils sous son bras, l'étreignant comme jamais. L'adolescent se laissa faire avant de filer comme une flèche jusqu'à la voiture. Hook sourit, amusé par la réaction d'Henry.

Puis, il se rapprocha d'Emma et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle :

"Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…"

"Merci."

Il allait faire une de ses petites courbettes pour prendre congé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne se décidait pas à rejoindre son fils. Avait-elle quelque chose à lui demander ? Il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question mais elle fut la plus rapide :

"Tout le monde me demande comment je vais. On dirait que Mary-Margaret et David n'ont plus que ça à la bouche. « Comment vas-tu ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux en parler ? »…"

"Ils s'inquiètent pour toi."

"Peut-être. Mais j'ai suffisamment à gérer pour ne pas vouloir me sentir… étouffée… obligée de parler…"

Snow l'interrompit en l'appelant de loin. Emma grimaça. Elle devait avoir envie de calme et de solitude, ce qui semblait être totalement impossible ici. Elle soupira et se résigna à l'idée de se retrouver très prochainement au cœur d'une réunion familiale made in Charming.

Mais avant de les rejoindre, elle ajouta ces derniers mots :

"Tu n'as pas fait ça, Hook. Tu n'as pas demandé comment j'allais. Tu as parlé pour nous deux. C'est pour ça que je voulais te remercier…"

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, _Milady_…"

Il s'inclina devant elle, ironiquement révérencieux. Et pour la première fois de la journée, il la vit sourire.

Lui. Killian Jones. L'ancien officier de marine anglaise devenu pirate et hors-la-loi. Le voleur d'épouse. Celui qui avait retrouvé la sauveuse…

Ses bonnes manières venaient d'offrir un peu de gaieté dans la vie d'Emma Swan.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

FIN


	5. Un acte héroïque (3x22)

**Un acte héroïque  
**

* * *

_Petit OS écrit à la fin du premier visionnage de ce splendide, magnifique, grandiose, épique, mémorable (et tant d'autres) double épisode de fin de saison !_

_Scène CS finale, enfin, disons que j'ai tenté d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête d'Emma avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Hook sur la terrasse de chez Granny's. _

_SPOILER 3x22_

* * *

Depuis qu'Elle le connaissait, le capitaine Hook avait accompli un grand nombre d'actes héroïques.

Rompre son alliance avec Cora, et éloigner ainsi la promesse d'une vengeance avec un Crocodile sans pouvoir.

Grimper en haut d'un haricot magique, sans peur du vide, et avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

La soigner et défier un géant à ses côtés.

Proposer les services du Jolly Roger et offrir son dernier haricot magique pour sauver son fils.

Retourner à Neverland, malgré ses souvenirs douloureux et son passif tumultueux avec Peter Pan.

Accepter de cohabiter avec le Ténébreux, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Sauver David d'une mort certaine, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec son frère, Liam.

Tirer un trait sur son premier amour, Milah, pour aller enfin de l'avant.

Avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Elle, au cœur de l'_Echo Cave_, et libérer le père de son fils.

Jurer de gagner son cœur, sans tricher, sans mauvais tours.

S'effacer pour laisser une chance à Neal de la reconquérir.

Promettre de penser à Elle, chaque seconde de chaque jour, malgré la distance et l'oubli.

Échapper à la malédiction pour la retrouver à New York et la ramener à Storybrooke.

Veiller sur son fils, Henry, au péril de sa vie, comme on veille sur son propre enfant.

Se mettre en danger, face à une magie bien trop puissante, sans aucune hésitation.

Combattre Zelena pour Elle.

Mentir pour Elle…

La suivre délibérément dans ce tourbillon temporel et lui éviter un abandon supplémentaire.

User de ses charmes, de ses petits secrets et de ses talents cachés pour réécrire l'histoire de ses parents.

Etre toujours là auprès d'Elle…

Tout ce dont Emma avait pris conscience, assise sur une banquette de chez Granny's, le regard posé sur son petit frère fraîchement baptisé.

Elle venait de passer ces derniers jours loin des siens, loin de son foyer. Une aventure improvisée qui lui avait permis de réaliser qu'elle était chez elle ici. A Storybrooke. Mais le pirate avait raison : elle fuyait, sans cesse, depuis toujours. Il était temps pour Elle de s'arrêter et de se poser enfin.

La sauveuse s'était levée, laissant sa famille ainsi que tous les habitants de la ville profiter de la soirée donnée en l'honneur du petit prince. Elle était allée le rejoindre sur la terrasse du café, sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait. Elle voulait le remercier, à défaut d'avoir douté de lui lorsque Zelena l'avait maudit.

Puis, il y avait eu cette question concernant son arrivée à New York. Comment avait-il fait pour la retrouver ? comment avait-il fait pour traverser les frontières du monde magique ? Comment avait-il fait pour atterrir dans la Grosse Pomme ?

« J'avais seulement besoin d'un haricot magique. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple à trouver. »

« Ça l'est si tu as un bien de valeur à échanger… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Le Jolly Roger, bien sûr. »

« Tu as échangé ton navire pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

L'ultime aveu.

Killian Jones avait sacrifié l'autre _femme_ de sa vie, celle pour qui il se battait jusque là.

Il avait renoncé au Jolly Roger pour Elle.

Un autre acte héroïque sur la liste du Capitaine Hook.

Alors elle l'avait embrassé. Sans hésiter. Avec envie. Avec passion. Douceur et tendresse.

Lui n'avait rien vu venir, mais il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et approfondit leur baiser. Il devait la toucher, la sentir, pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Elle était bel et bien dans ses bras.

Emma s'écarta de lui quelques secondes et sourit. Comment avait-elle fait pour être aveugle si longtemps ?

A force de repousser les moindres avances du pirate, à ne voir en lui qu'un homme opportuniste et peu conscient des enjeux, à vouloir fuir coûte que coûte, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il tenait à elle.

A quel point ce sentiment était réciproque…

Ce voyage dans le temps avait été une épreuve. Elle avait cru perdre jusqu'à son existence même.

Et finalement, ses parents s'étaient rencontrés comme prévu.

Rien n'avait changé.

Hormis son propre avenir.

Un avenir qui pourrait s'écrire à deux...

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, oubliant le froid environnant.

Puis, Emma murmura :

« Tu veux rencontrer le petit prince Neal ? »

« Neal ? C'est le prénom que tes parents ont choisi ? »

Elle acquiesça, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Le pirate ajouta : « _Prince Neal_… ça sonne plutôt bien ! »

La remarque de Killian l'amusa. Et lorsqu'il précisa que ce serait un immense honneur d'être introduit auprès de sa majesté, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur du café.

Personne ne fit attention à eux lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de chez Granny's. Les gens allaient et venaient, tournoyant autour du bébé royal. Hook adressa un regard entendu à sa princesse. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait qu'elle lâche sa main, mais il finit par s'y soumettre, afin de féliciter David et Mary-Margaret. Emma l'observa avec attention.

David l'invita à se joindre à eux, il avait envie d'entendre sa version des faits :

« Alors… dis-nous tout, Hook. Il paraît que tu as pris de sacrés risques là-bas. »

« Plus qu'ici tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu danser ici... ou alors j'ai encore quelques petites problèmes de mémoire ! »

Killian raconta leur aventure, omettant les quelques détails qui ne concernaient que sa princesse et lui. Il garda également pour lui les confidence qu'il avait à James au coin du feu. Emma s'installa près de lui, partageant ses souvenirs.

Et discrètement, contre le cuir de la banquette, il serra un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens. Hors de question qu'elle lui échappe une fois de plus. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer.

Elle ignorait où cela les conduirait, mais en cet instant, elle n'aurait pas aimé être ailleurs.

Killian n'était peut-être pas le prince charmant des contes de son enfance, mais il était bien plus que ça.

Il avait su la conquérir, avec patience, avec dévotion, avec courage.

Il était parvenu à briser les murs qu'elle avait construits autour d'elle depuis tant d'années.

_J'étais l'ennemi de l'amour. L'amour ne m'avait apporté que la douleur. J'avais élevé des murs autour de moi. Mais tu les as fait tomber. Tu m'as ramenée à la maison._

Et c'était sans doute ça, le dernier acte héroïque de sa liste.

FIN


	6. Tu auras ma peau (4x02)

_Salut tout le monde les gens !_

_Qui dit nouvelle saison dit... nouvelle fanfic bien sûr ! L'attente a été longue mais dès les premiers épisodes, l'inspiration est revenue ! _

___Celui-ci a été écrit la nuit dernière, __après le visionnage du 4x02. Même si la scène finale CS était absolument adorable, que je les ai trouvé tellement mignons tous les deux (surtout Hook), mon esprit à pousser le concept plus loin. Et voilà ce que j'ai imaginé, si l'épisode avait duré quelques minutes de plus…_

_____D'autres OS dorment dans l'ordi, je vais essayer de les finir avant que la diffusion ne me rattrape, hihihi !_____

__Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com', histoire de savoir ce qui vous plait ou non.  
__

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_PS : Et comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient excepté les mots. Snif, monde cruel !_

* * *

"Tu vas bien ?"

Les lèvres d'Emma sont glacées. Elle tente d'articuler quelques mots mais rien à faire. Alors elle acquiesce, plusieurs fois, soulageant enfin les inquiétudes du pirate. Killian n'a jamais eu si peur pour elle auparavant. Peut-être parce que cette fois-ci, la perspective d'un avenir sans elle lui est inconcevable. Elle plaque sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, il resserre un peu plus fort leur étreinte. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son odeur, heureux de la tenir si près de lui.

Les jambes d'Emma demeurent fragiles et elles ne tardent pas à fléchir. Il la retient de justesse et décide de la porter dans ses bras. Il est grand temps de l'éloigner au plus vite possible de ce maudit mur de glace.

David prend les devants et ouvre la porte arrière de la voiture. Killian s'installe sur la banquette, le plus délicatement du monde. Emma tremble encore dans ses bras. Il lui murmure quelques mots, cherchant à tout prix à la rassurer. Puis il croise le regard d'Elsa, assise sur le siège passager. Elle semble très inquiète pour la sauveuse. Killian ignore encore beaucoup de choses à son sujet, mais il comprend sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle regrette ce qui était arrivé.

Arrivés à l'appartement, David ordonne au pirate de placer sa fille sur le grand fauteuil du salon. Il s'exécute sans broncher. Henry les rejoint rapidement et enlace sa mère, tandis que les deux hommes font le tour de l'habitat, à la recherche de couvertures. L'adolescent indique à Killian qu'il y a un petit chauffage pour le bébé dans le couloir. Il s'empresse de le ramener aux pieds de sa princesse. Au même instant, les lumières se ravivent. La panne d'électricité est terminée.

Emmitouflée sous plusieurs couches de laine, Emma ne bouge pas. Killian s'approche et s'assit auprès d'elle, la prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Qu'importe si le gamin est juste à côté. Qu'importe si David doute de ses intentions à l'égard de sa fille. Qu'importe si Snow débarque sans rien comprendre… Il est hors de question qu'il quitte sa princesse. Il a besoin de la sentir contre lui. Il dépose une myriade de petits baisers sur son front. Elle se réchauffe, tout doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snow demande gentiment à son petit-fils d'aller se coucher. Il acquiesce après un dernier baiser à sa mère. David et le bébé se sont éclipsés quelques instants plutôt. Snow propose à Elsa de rester ici pour la nuit, mais la reine décline l'offre, promettant tout de même de revenir le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles d'Emma.

Ils ne sont plus que trois dans le salon, et Snow s'approche du couple, toujours enlacés. Emma a les yeux fermés. Elle s'est endormie paisiblement :

"Hook ?"

"Hum ?"

"Vous pourriez la porter dans son lit ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle passe le reste de la nuit ici."

Killian l'observe en silence. Il a envie de répliquer quelque chose, sur lui et Emma, seuls dans sa chambre. Mais les yeux de Snow sont cernés, les traits de son visage tirés. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour plaisanter. Alors il accepte et promet d'être un gentleman. Elle lui sourit et lui montre du doigt le petit escalier qui monte à la mezzanine. Il lui sourit en retour, et elle juge aussitôt bon de lui expliquer qu'il faut bien pousser sur la porte d'entrée en partant, pour que le verrou s'enclenche.

La montée des marches se fait lentement. Méticuleusement. Killian ne tient pas à réveiller sa princesse. Une fois dans la chambre, il la dépose délicatement sur le lit et retire les couvertures qui l'entourent une à une. Il fait glisser son petit corps frêle sous les draps, avant de la recouvrir à nouveau. Désormais seul, debout au pied du lit, il profite du spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Emma est si belle ! Il ne se souvient pas avoir déjà ressenti sensation de bien-être aussi intense que celle-ci.

Il remarque dans un coin un fauteuil, semblable à celui sur lequel il s'est blotti contre la sauveuse dans le salon. Le pirate s'assoit et entreprend d'enlever ses chaussures. Maman Charming lui fera sans doute la peau si elle s'aperçoit qu'il a passé la nuit ici, mais il refuse de la quitter. Il a besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien. Besoin de la regarder dormir. Finalement, il ne tarde pas à sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Au milieu de la nuit, il ouvre les yeux. Une petite voix est venue chatouiller son oreille. La chambre est plongée dans le noir, silencieuse. Il a dû rêver. Et puis, à nouveau :

"Killian…"

Un murmure, presque imperceptible. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas un rêve. Il se lève et vient s'accroupir près de sa princesse. Couchée sur le flanc, les yeux clos, les mains accrochées à la couverture, elle cherche après lui. Il aventure sa main sans ses cheveux, les caressant du bout des doigts. Elle a reprit des couleurs mais sa peau est encore froide. Si pâle. Elle tremble légèrement.

Alors il n'y tient plus. Killian retire son lourd manteau de cuir, qui tombe au sol. Bientôt rejoint par son gilet. Il contourne le lit et soulève les couvertures, s'allongeant auprès d'elle. Son corps vient épouser celui de la sauveuse, torse contre dos. Emma soupire d'aise. Il pose son menton sur son épaule, l'enveloppant de ses bras.

"Je suis là, Emma, je ne vais nulle part…"

Les secondes et les minutes s'égrainent, sans qu'il puisse respirer correctement. Son cœur s'emballe. C'est elle qui a passé de longues heures prisonnière de la glace et pourtant, c'est lui qui commence à avoir la chair de poule. Il sourit à l'idée qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle prenne conscience de la situation. Il est prêt à parier qu'elle le giflerait. A moins qu'elle ne le pousse violemment en dehors du lit. Il pose ses lèvres sur son épaule, sa nuque. Au diable les remords, il y pensera quand le jour pointera le bout de son nez.

Soudain, Emma se met à bouger. Il desserre son étreinte, surpris par le mouvement. Elle va le repousser, il est en certain. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Au contraire, elle roule sur le dos et change de position, pour se retrouver face à lui. Il constate, amusé, qu'elle dort toujours. Il caresse ses cheveux, attendri. Il sent son souffle sur son cou lorsqu'elle vient se lover contre lui, toujours plus près.

Il a promis d'être patient. Et il tiendra parole. Mais il sait déjà qu'Emma Swan aura sa peau. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il a déjà sacrifié tant pour elle, et il recommencerait sans la moindre hésitation.

Aucun regret.

Seulement des projets. Des espoirs.

Quelques envies un peu folles.

Avec elle.

FIN


	7. Survivre (4x03)

_Amis du soir, bonsoir !_

_OS plus court que d'habitude, écrit cette nuit (il est exactement 3h54, oups), après une lecture de multiples petits spoilers sur l'épisode **4x03**. Je ne sais pas si toutes les infos sont vraies, mais j'aimerai tellement ! Alors voilà, j'ai écris ce petit quelque chose… en attendant de voir la vraie version des faits )_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, love… s'il te plait. »

Il était là, planté devant elle, la suppliant du regard. Il lui avait proposé de se joindre à lui, autour d'un verre. Il cherchait désespérément à passer du temps avec elle depuis leur retour du passé. Mais elle l'évitait. Elle faisait tout pour passer le moins de temps possible en tête-à-tête avec lui. L'arrivée d'Elsa était tombée à pic. De quoi lui donner un nombre incalculable d'excuses.

Mais ce soir, elle n'en avait aucune. Il était installé, seul, à une table de chez Granny's. Henry dormait chez Regina. Elsa passait la soirée avec les Charming. Emma n'avait pas d'urgences.

Pourtant, elle fuyait. Comme toujours. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il méritait une explication. Mais elle en était incapable. C'était au-delà de ses forces.

« Désolée, Killian. Pas maintenant.

\- Pas maintenant ? »

Elle acquiesça et quitta la terrasse. Il se leva aussitôt et la rattrapa. Il la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder à nouveau : « Y'aura-t-il seulement un bon moment pour ça Emma ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas enfin t'autoriser à me faire confiance ? »

Il la fixait, plus déterminé que jamais. Elle savait qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber. Qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Il avait déjà tant donné pour elle.

Mais était-elle capable de lui faire confiance ? L'avait-elle seulement déjà fait ? Avait-elle déjà donné sa confiance à quelqu'un jusque là ?

Henry ne comptait pas, il était son fils. La chair de sa chair. Celui pour qui elle était venue jusqu'à Storybrooke. Celui pour qui elle avait embrassé sa destinée de Sauveuse. Celui pour qui elle avait traversé des mers et des océans. Sans compter quelques portails temporels…

Elle fut alors submergée par une vague de souvenirs.

Sa rencontre avec Neal, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute jeune femme. Ces premiers rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donnés, dans des endroits tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres. Elle était tombée amoureuse en un instant. Probablement trop jeune, trop naïve. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Il l'avait finalement abandonnée, sans prévenir. Il l'avait laissée dans une prison, enceinte d'un enfant dont il allait ignorer l'existence pendant plus de dix ans.

Quand enfin, leur chemin s'était recroisés, le destin les avait encore séparés. D'abord à Neverland, après que Neal soit tombé dans ce portail. Elle le croyait mort. C'était encore trop tôt. Puis il avait fallu une nouvelle malédiction et une année perdue à jamais pour qu'il s'en aille réellement. Il était mort dans ses bras, ici, à Storybrooke. Un dernier souffle avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire ce qu'elle espérait sincèrement pour eux.

Cette disparition faisait écho à celle de Graham, quelques mois plus tôt, quand le sheriff de la ville s'était décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, après lui avoir tourné autour de manière… étrange. A cause du sort noir et de la manipulation de Regina. Mais aujourd'hui encore, Emma avait toujours ce maudit pincement au cœur en les imaginant, elle et lui, dans le bureau, apaisés, sur le point de s'embrasser. Depuis Neal, c'était la première fois qu'elle envisageait de laisser un nouvel homme entrer dans sa vie. Puis ce fut le trou noir, l'incompréhension la plus totale. Graham l'embrassait, et la seconde suivante, il tombait à terre, suffoquant, gémissant. Mourant dans ses bras.

Enfin, il y avait eu Walsh. Cet homme qui l'avait séduite pour mieux la surveiller. Cet homme ui avait partagé sa vie en sachant qui elle était vraiment, sans jamais rien dire. Cet homme pour lequel elle avait eu des sentiments, indéniablement. Cet homme qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Avant de lui dévoiler son vrai visage. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait jamais réellement existé.

Killian Jones était différent de ces autres hommes. Il avait dû se battre longuement pour lui prouver son amour. Il l'avait attendue, jusqu'à mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour elle. Il n'avait pas hésité à voyager dans le temps pour ne pas la laisser seule. Il avait même sacrifié son bateau, son _Jolly Roger_, pour elle.

Elle lui avait demandé d'être patient. C'est ce qu'il avait été depuis leur première rencontre. Killian patientait. Depuis le début. Et il était toujours là.

Emma fut alors frappée par ses propres peurs. Elle ne doutait pas de Killian. Elle lui faisait confiance. Il était un allié solide et fidèle, et ce dès l'épisode du haricot magique. Non, ses craintes étaient bien plus fortes.

Emma Swan refusait de vivre un nouvel échec. Une nouvelle perte.

Cette idée était la plus effrayante de toutes.

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers le pirate, cherchant ses mots :

« Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais… tous ceux qui ont compté pour moi sont morts. Neal. Graham, et même Walsh. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre aussi.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là, Emma. »

Il s'avança vers elle, touché par cette soudaine confidence : « S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je suis doué, c'est survivre. Fais-moi confiance. »

Il combla l'espace entre eux, glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Bien plus passionnément que le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la forêt. Leur corps se collèrent, irrésistiblement aimantés l'un à l'autre. Qu'importe s'ils manqueraient bientôt d'air, ce baiser leur était soudainement devenu vital.

C'était sa manière de lui faire une promesse. Celle de lui prouver qu'il n'irait nulle part. Que rien ni personne ne pourrait le séparer d'elle. Et qu'il se battrait contre tous les obstacles possibles pour rester auprès d'elle.

Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Tant de choses à vivre ensemble. A construire ensemble.

Et rien que pour ça, elle devait savoir qu'il n'existait aucune autre option que celle de survivre. Coûte que coûte.

FIN

* * *

_Alors, est-ce que vous avez envie de voir ça dimanche prochain ? Parce que moi ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hihihihihi ! Allez, zou, je vais dormir maintenant !_


	8. Appelle-moi (4x03)

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Tout d'abord, je remercie les gentils lecteurs/trices qui me laissent des petites reviews, vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que j'ai de vous lire. J'espère vraiment que vous continuerez à aimer et à être au rendez-vous des prochains OS. Parce que je sens qu'il va y en avoir avec cette saison 4..._

_C'est simple : à chaque fin d'épisode, j'ai envie d'écrire. Sans compter les petites histoires qui me trottaient déjà dans la tête avant la reprise (il faut absolument que je boucle mon OS sur leur premier rdv avant la semaine prochaine, parce qu'après THE épisode de la semaine prochaine, je sens que mon histoire sera has been)._

_Bref, en attendant, petit OS en forme de "missing scène", entre l'épisode **4x02** et **4x03**. _

_ Ou comment Hook s'est retrouvé en possession de son téléphone portable..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Emma débarqua dans le restaurant, un sac à dos dans les bras. Elle balaya du regard la salle et trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. Killian Jones. Installé au comptoir. Bavardant avec Ruby. Quand elle approcha de lui, il pivota sur son tabouret, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je t'offre quelque chose. _My Love_ ?

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répondit-elle, agacée.

Elle était habituée à tous ses petits surnoms. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Sa façon à lui de lui montrer son affection. Mais cette soudaine marque d'appartenance… elle trouvait cela un peu trop intime. Trop rapide. Seulement, le pirate ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre.

\- Alors ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer. My. Love.

Killian glissa son bras derrière le dos de la sauveuse et la rapprocha de lui. Il y avait du monde au Granny's, mais il s'en fichait. Ruby sourit, d'un air entendu, et s'éloigna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Leur flirt était un secret de polichinelle. Même Henry devait déjà être au courant. Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser dans le cou quand elle le repoussa :

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Ici ? Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde pour ça, _Swan_ ?

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? demanda-t-elle, sans espérer une réponse.

\- Jamais_._ Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux …

Emma sourit d'un air entendu. Il avait déjà tant changé pour elle. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un téléphone portable :

\- Pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Killian examina l'objet quelques secondes, dubitatif. Il avait déjà vu cette « chose » auparavant. Emma et Henry possédaient un objet similaire. Ils s'en servaient pour parler, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en présence l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est un téléphone, expliqua-t-elle. Un ancien modèle mais il fonctionne encore bien.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, _sweetheart_.

\- Tu as un sacré talent pour t'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis. Et je ne suis pas toujours là. Tu en as besoin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un babysitter, Emma, je suis un grand garçon.

\- Je veux juste… être sûr que tu ne cours aucun risque.

\- Reste avec moi alors.

Il l'attira contre lui et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire, avant de s'écarter de lui, les joues légèrement rosées. Sa voix prit un ton doux, plus murmuré :

\- Quand tu en auras besoin, je veux que tu appuies sur ce bouton. Mon numéro est enregistré. Je décrocherai immédiatement.

Aussitôt, Emma lia le geste à la parole, lui montrant comment procéder. Killian tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur cette démonstration, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Encore sous l'emprise de ce baiser bien trop sage à son goût.

\- Donc, reprit-il, si je suis en danger…

\- Appelle-moi. Dès que la situation t'échappe. Pas d'acte héroïque pour rien, Killian. Compris ?

\- J'y penserai, _darling_.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'appareil avant de le faire disparaître dans une des poches de son long manteau de cuir. Puis il tapota du bout des doigts le tabouret libre auprès de lui, invitant la sauveuse à se joindre à lui. Mais elle fit mine de ne rien voir et préféra lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

\- Tu pars ? demanda-t-il.

\- Henry m'attend. Je dois lui apporter ses affaires. Et j'aimerai en profiter pour discuter avec Regina. Tu comprends ?

\- Je peux t'attendre.

\- Je rentrerai tard.

\- Je suis patient, _my love_. Tu me connais, murmura-t-il.

Ses derniers mots la firent frissonner. Comment cet homme si sûr de lui, si arrogant parfois, pouvait-il se montrer aussi doux et charmant avec elle ? Et plus que tout, comment arrivait-elle à lui résister après tant d'attentions ?

Un dernier regard lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait la situation. Le pirate savait que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, Henry serait toujours la priorité d'Emma. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'interposer entre eux. A contre cœur, il laissa sa dulcinée quitter le Granny's.

Dehors, Emma accéléra le pas. Au moindre ralentissement, elle se savait capable de faire demi-tour. Elle allait devoir prendre des décisions, tôt ou tard. Concernant son histoire avec Hook. Seulement, elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Pourrait-elle supporter une nouvelle perte, si le destin continuait à s'acharner contre ceux qu'elle aimait ?

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Elle sourit en découvrant le nom affiché sur l'écran :

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais tester. Tu es d'une immédiateté déconcertante.

\- Pour ton information, tu n'as pas de forfait illimité. Alors appelle-moi seulement lorsque c'est vital.

\- Un forfait illimité ?

\- Bonne nuit Killian.

Et elle raccrocha.

La sonnerie se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

\- Je crois que j'aurai dû te définir la notion de « situation de danger », déclara-t-elle.

\- Emma, tu as dit « quand la situation m'échappe »… ou lorsque c'est « vital ».

\- Et ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi. C'en est presque vital. Malheureusement, je ne contrôle rien dans notre relation. Ça m'échappe complètement. Tu crois que je suis en danger, _sweetheart_ ?

Amusée, elle décida de le garder en ligne. Il avait une facilité déconcertante pour réinterpréter les faits. L'une de ses nombreuses qualités.

Les minutes de marche qui la séparaient de chez Regina se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur. Ce téléphone n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en fin de compte. Ils avaient enfin leur première conversation à cœur ouvert depuis leur retour du futur.

Un niveau d'intimité bien au-delà des signes d'appartenance.

Et lorsqu'arrivée devant la porte de Regina, elle raccrocha, Emma songea au fait qu'il allait devenir indispensable de lui changer de forfait.

Question de sécurité.

FIN


	9. Il était une fois (post 4x02)

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour les reviews, les « followers » et consultations de fic, je vais devoir être à la hauteur maintenant ^^ et donc, comme promis, une petite fiction CS, autour d'un « tournant » que j'attends avec impatience : leur premier rendez-vous. Quelques éléments susceptibles d'être spoilers sur le début de la saison 4 (épisode 1 à 3)._

_OS écrit après le visionnage du 4x02 et avant l'apparition des spoilers et stills du 4x04. Aucun lien direct avec ce qui va se passer dans la série donc, sauf si miraculeusement, j'ai des supers dons de voyance !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Emma faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle avait déjà vécu un bon nombre de situations stressantes mais celle-ci semblait au-dessus de tout. Un nœud au ventre indescriptible. Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau. Puis elle posa les mains à plat sur le lavabo et respira profondément. Le reflet du le miroir l'agaça. Elle était encore bien pâle. Si elle avait retrouvé une température corporelle normale, son teint de porcelaine peinait à disparaître. Elle portait un soutien-gorge noir, avec une culotte assortie, ainsi qu'une paire de bas noirs. Ses cheveux tenaient miraculeusement attaché, malgré la vétusté de sa pince. Une nuit entière de sommeil n'avait pas été suffisante pour faire disparaître ses cernes, creusées sous les yeux. Elle souffla, énervée. Même le meilleur des fonds teints ne la sauverait pas.

Soudain, elle entendit bouger dans le salon. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, elle était seule à l'appartement. Elle appela une première fois mais personne ne répondit. Par réflexe, elle s'empara d'un vase posé sur la table et s'approcha de la porte, sans faire de bruit. Si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans l'appartement, il ne tarderait pas à regretter son geste.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa mère, qui hurla de toutes ses forces en la voyant. La sauveuse croisa aussitôt ses bras, cherchant à dissimuler son soutien-gorge. Le vase lui échappa des mains et ricocha sur la moquette :

\- Snow ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu n'as pas eu mes appels ? Je m'inquiétais Emma !

\- J'étais occupée. Je suis désolée.

Un portable sur vibreur, au fond du sac, six appels en absence et une quinzaine de sms maternelles. Voilà ce qu'elle avait récolté pendant ses 2h de silence. Emma s'assit sur son lit, bientôt imitée par sa mère. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux tenues étalées sur la couverture. Elle observa l'une des robes, à motifs géométriques jaunes :

\- Elle est jolie celle-ci. Je suis sûre que tu es adorable dedans.

\- Adorable. Bien sûr, c'est justement ce dont j'ai besoin.

L'ironie dont venait de faire preuve Emma déconcerta Snow. Visiblement, la sauveuse menait un combat avec ses vêtements depuis un long moment. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Snow s'empara alors d'une autre robe :

\- Alors choisis celle-ci. Il aime le cuir. Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera.

Emma ne répondit pas mais il état clair que sa mère lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait déjà compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre sa fille et Hook.

Une soirée. En tête à tête. C'est ce que le pirate avait fini par obtenir d'elle.

_Elle avait accepté le matin même, après cette longue nuit post-ère glacière. Emma était descendue petit déjeuner chez Granny. Ses parents l'attendaient à leur table habituelle. Elle les embrassa tendrement, avant de remarquer la présence de Hook. Le pirate patientait gentiment à l'écart, amusé par les retrouvailles familiales. Lorsque Snow finit par lâcher sa fille, elle s'avança enfin dans sa direction. Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour lui parler sans que personne ne l'entende. _

_\- Bonjour Killian._

_\- Bien dormie ?_

_\- Comme un bébé._

_\- Je suis heureux de te revoir en vie, love._

_\- Moi aussi. _

_Il aurait voulu combler l'espace entre eux pour l'embrasser. Il en mourrait d'envie. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour d'eux. Emma le tuerait s'il osait s'avancer davantage. Alors il se contenta de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :_

_\- Tu es libre ce soir, sweetheart ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement derrière la tête, pirate ?_

_\- Un rendez-vous. Notre premier rendez-vous._

_\- Je croyais qu'on en était déjà au… combien, je ne me rappelle plus ?_

_Malgré le sourire moqueur de la sauveuse, Hook ne broncha pas :_

_\- Il y a constamment de nouveaux dangers autour de nous… ce serait dommage de rater ça à cause d'un énième monstre._

_\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment idéal…_

_\- J'ai failli te perdre hier soir, Emma. Je refuse d'attendre plus longtemps._

_Elle sourit, visiblement touchée par sa confession. Après tout, il avait peut-être raison. Elle ignorait vers quoi ils allaient tous les deux, mais pour le savoir, il était temps de leur laisser une chance._

_\- Dis-moi oui, Swan. Dis-moi oui, sinon je t'embrasse passionnément devant toute ta petite famille._

_Hook savait que sa petite menace ferait son effet. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure :_

_\- Ok. Faisons ça alors._

_\- Parfait. 20h ce soir ?_

_\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?_

_\- C'est une surprise, love._

_\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça._

_\- Et pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que… je ne sais pas, comment je dois m'habiller par exemple ?_

_Le pirate se rapprocha dangereusement pour lui glisser à l'oreille :_

_\- Peut-être importe ce que tu porteras, darling, tu seras toujours la femme la plus désirable de ce petit trou paumé… _

_Elle gloussa comme une adolescente, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Killian jouait avec ses nerfs. Elle était incapable de lui résister et elle devait bien admettre que ça lui faisait peur._

Snow posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle approuvait cette relation, mais elle devait reconnaître que le pirate avait su se montrer digne d'Emma. Il avait sacrifié son dernier haricot magique pour sauver Henry, combattu la Wicked Witch à leurs côtés, et suivi Emma à travers un portail magique sans la moindre hésitation. Elle avait des sentiments pour elle, Snow pouvait en mettre sa main à couper. Quant à Emma… elle semblait désorientée.

Alors Snow fit ce qui lui parut le plus réfléchi. Elle endossa le rôle de mère qu'elle avait si peu mis en pratique avec sa fille :

\- Essaie de ne pas trop réfléchir, Emma. Parfois, il vaut mieux mettre sa raison de côté et suivre son cœur.

\- Et si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que mon cœur veut ?

\- Alors mets juste cette robe. Et profite de ta soirée. Je m'occuperai d'Henry.

Emma acquiesça, touchée par les attentions de sa mère. Snow sourit et se leva, avant de quitter la chambre. Désormais seule, la sauveuse regarda une nouvelle fois les vêtements qu'elle avait présélectionnés. Et elle se dit que pour une fois, elle allait écouter les conseils de sa mère.

Emma enfila sa robe et s'examina devant la glace. C'était la bonne. Elle était prête.

* * *

Il était 20H et Killian ressemblait à un lion tournant dans sa cage. Impatient. Il attendait depuis près de dix minutes, mais il avait promis d'être patient. Et cela commençait par un respect des horaires proposés. Une dernière fois, il s'observa dans les vitres du café. Son crochet était resté au placard, au profit de sa main gantée. Il avait troqué son long manteau de cuir pour une veste noire, beaucoup plus cintrée. Il avait également fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau pantalon, un jean noir, que la vendeuse lui avait mainte fois recommandé.

Quand Emma avait accepté son invitation, il s'était aussitôt décidé. L'heure du changement. S'il voulait faire partie de la vie d'Emma, ici, à Storybrooke, il devait apprendre à se fondre dans le décor. Devenir un homme du XXIe siècle. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il demeurait incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue. Non, vraiment, même vêtu ainsi, jamais il ne se fondrait dans le décor.

Il en eut confirmation lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bar. Les gens le détaillèrent, probablement étonnés de ce changement soudain. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre, rejoignant en quelques secondes l'appartement de la sauveuse. Il frappa. Deux coups. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Killian avait pris l'habitude de voir sa princesse en jean et col roulé. Parfois, elle s'autorisait quelques fantaisies, par petites touches de couleurs. Il y avait eu cette robe de bal rouge qu'elle avait portée aux fiançailles de son père, lors de leur retour vers le futur. Et à New York… il avait rencontré une Emma Swan beaucoup plus féminine. Une Emma Swan qui ne cachait pas ses jambes. Une Emma Swan qui s'assumait, dans toute sa splendeur.

C'est pourquoi il reconnut immédiatement cette robe. La petite robe noire qu'elle portait le soir où il l'avait retrouvée au restaurant, avec Walsh, alors qu'elle vivait dans l'ignorance de son passé enchanté. A l'époque, il l'avait trouvé fabuleuse. Et ce soir, elle était tout simplement divine. Bien sûr, ses traits étaient encore tirés. Le souvenir du mur de glace planait toujours sur elle. Mais il lui suffit d'un sourire pour que le pirate oublie tous ses doutes.

Elle se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser mais elle fut interrompue par l'index du pirate, posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Emma, tu es…

\- A l'heure. Pour une fois. Tu as de la chance.

\- Magnifique.

La sauveuse rougit instantanément. Killian s'en félicita. Son corps était à nouveau opérationnel. Elle prit quelques secondes pour le regarder de la tête aux pieds.

\- Si je m'attendais à ça… murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'avais promis une surprise, pas vrai ?

Perchée sur une paire d'escarpin noir et couverte d'un long manteau à petits carreaux, Emma suivit Killian confiante. Il ne lui avait toujours rien révélé de ses plans. Mais lorsqu'il avait pris sa main pour la guider, elle s'était sentie en sécurité. Pas de calèche, de voiture ou de vieux scooters. Ils avaient optés pour la marche à pied.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur les quais. Soudain, Killian s'arrêta. Elle en fit de même, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux bien fermer les yeux pour moi, _love_ ?

\- Je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer à cache-cache…

\- S'il te plaît. Emma. Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Alors elle ferma les yeux. Elle le sentit s'éloigner d'elle. Il avait promis de revenir rapidement mais les minutes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent des heures. Quand elle sentit à nouveau ses doigts enlacer les siens, elle se détendit.

\- C'est bon, Swan, tu peux ouvrir les yeux…

Emma hésita un instant, avant d'obéir. Elle découvrit alors un voilier, amarré devant elle. Dans l'obscurité, des dizaines de petites lumières y scintillaient. Des bougies. Quelques couvertures installées sur le pont.

Killian tenait à rendre cette soirée exceptionnelle et visiblement, il était en train de marquer des points. Il se retint bien de préciser qu'il avait dû intimider le propriétaire du bateau pour l'avoir gratuitement. Un sacré bougre celui-là ! Mais en voyant le visage rayonnant de sa princesse, le pirate se dit qu'une petite menace en valait bien la peine.

Il l'aida à monter à bord. Gentleman. Puis il l'invita à s'assoir auprès de lui. Un panier garni les attendait. Rien d'extraordinaire, Granny avait accepté de lui préparer quelques bons petits plats. Et cette fois-ci, aucune menace à l'horizon : Killian avait usé de son plus beau sourire pour se la mettre dans la poche.

* * *

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé t'embrasser tout à l'heure…

\- Déçue ?

\- Etonnée.

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'était réservé au moment où je te raccompagnerai juste qu'à ta porte… sauf si tu comptes m'inviter à entrer.

Emma gloussa malgré elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas flirté avec quelqu'un, sans penser aux malédictions, aux méchants, aux sorcières, à la magie, aux singes volants, aux reines de neige… ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle passait un moment très agréable en compagnie du pirate.

Au plutôt, de Killian Jones. Car ce soir, elle n'avait pas à faire au célébrissime Capitaine Hook. Elle partageait un pique-nique avec un jeune homme qu'elle apprenait peu à peu à connaître. Et si elle mettait de côté son passé de flibustier, ses démêlés avec Peter Pan, sa liaison avec la mère de son ex-compagnon… ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel couple.

Mais était-ce bien cela ? Etaient-ils vraiment un couple ? Allaient-ils le devenir ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la sauveuse. Avait-elle envie de ça ? Killian était charmant, il s'était montré obstiné et patient avec elle. Il méritait une chance, plus que quiconque. Elle avait seulement peur de le blesser. De les perdre. Comme tous les autres. Il ne faisait jamais bon à fréquenter Emma Swan.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque le pirate lui proposa de venir s'installer contre lui. Il s'était allongé sur le pont, adossé au mât. Emma reposa son verre sur la couverture et le rejoignit. Quand elle fut dans ses bras, elle soupira d'aise. Malgré la nuit et le vent, l'air était agréablement bon. Le Capitaine pointa sa main métallique vers le ciel :

\- Tu vois cette grande croix, juste ici ? C'est la croix du Nord. Mais elle porte également un autre nom…

\- Lequel ?

\- La constellation du Cygne.

Emma sourit, comprenant la référence. Killian l'observa quelques secondes en silence, avant de reprendre son discours :

\- La légende raconte que Zeus, le dieu des dieux, a pris la forme de cet oiseau majestueux pour séduire Léda, la femme de Tyndare, le roi de Sparte. De cette union est née Hélène, la plus belle femme du monde. Celle qui déchaîna les passions de milliers d'hommes. Celle pour qui la Guerre de Troie eut lieu...

\- Certaines femmes aiment se faire désirer.

\- Certaines femmes le méritent, _love_...

Elle croisa son regard. Si ces dernières semaines avaient été rudes, elle ne doutait pas un instant de la bienveillance du pirate à son égard. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son torse et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Emma se sentait bien. Apaisée.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en mythologie.

\- J'aime les histoires, Emma. Les grandes légendes.

\- Dit celui qui sort tout droit d'un conte pour enfant !

Elle aimait le taquiner. Peut-être parce que ça rendait les choses moins intimes entre eux. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Si c'était le cas, tu saurais que mon histoire est beaucoup trop chaude pour ça ! J'ai une sacrée réputation, _sweetheart _!

Killian regretta aussitôt sa dernière phrase. Il ferma les yeux, dans l'attente d'une frappe ou d'une gifle bien méritée. Mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, Emma se lova contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle murmura contre sa peau :

\- Je serai ravie d'entendre ta version des faits.

\- Par où veux-tu que je commence ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Commence par « il était une fois… »

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit les enveloppa, laissant le pirate raconter ses milles et une vie à sa princesse, jusqu'à ce que l'aurore ne pointe le bout de son nez…

FIN


	10. Quatre mains (4x04)

_Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier celles (ou ceux) qui m'ont laissé leur petit message, waouh, ça m'a remué dans mon petit cœur ^^ sérieusement, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part, et j'espère que vous continuerez à trouver ce que vous aimez dans les prochains OS._

_Et comme vous l'imaginez bien, oui, l'épisode de cette semaine (que je viens seulement de voir puisque je n'avais pas internet)._

_**Voici donc un OS missing moment 4x04**_

_Réinterprétation de la scène finale du rendez-vous, sur le palier des Charming. Une partie des dialogues est extraite de la série, le reste sort tout droit de mon cerveau déjanté !_

_POV Emma._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Ce soir, j'avais exceptionnellement laissé de côté ma panoplie de sauveuse et opté pour une robe. Je voulais me sentir _femme_. Je voulais oublier qui j'étais pour n'être qu'une fille, se rendant à un premier rendez-vous.

Killian s'était montré très attentionné avec moi. Très charmeur, comme à son habitude. Le restaurant était romantique à souhait. Nous avions passé la soirée à discuter, comme n'importe quel couple.

Il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à l'appartement de mes parents, me proposant son blouson de cuir pour me tenir chaud. Très gentleman. J'avais passé une excellente soirée, malgré l'apparition surprise de mon mystérieux voleur. Si j'avais oublié l'incident immédiatement, ce n'était pas le cas de Killian. Il s'était parfois montré absent. Comme s'il m'échappait. Une sensation qui avait perduré durant tout le repas, même s'il avait sauvé les apparences.

Je connaissais son passé. Inutile de nier le fait qu'il était un pirate. Les vieux démons avaient probablement repris le dessus. Contre sa volonté. Killian Jones voulait faire les choses bien, mais le capitaine Hook n'avait probablement pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir et de baisser sa garde. J'allais devoir m'y faire.

_\- Tu veux entrer et boire un café… avec mes parents, le bébé et une faiseuse de glace ?_

Je réalisai l'ironie de la situation, alors que les mots franchissaient mes lèvres. J'étais comme une adolescente, tentant désespérément de retenir le garçon qui lui plaît. Parce qu'il me plaisait. Il m'avait fait une surprise en changeant ses vêtements et en récupérant sa main perdue. L'attention m'avait touchée. Le changement de look, quant à lui… je devais bien avouer que le nouveau Killian était à tomber par terre.

Je réajustai le blouson de cuir, négligemment posé sur mes épaules et me rapprochai de lui :

_\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir mon propre « chez moi »._

_\- Je suppose que nous devrons attendre la prochaine fois…_

Réalisant le sous-entendu de sa phrase, je m'empressai de lui faire remarquer que je ne lui avais pas proposé de second rendez-vous. Les yeux fixés sur moi, il répliqua que c'était à son tour de le faire, et articula chacun de ses mots :

_\- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Une nouvelle fois ?_

Je souris, malgré moi. Je mourrai d'envie de lui sauter au cou, de le garder près de moi, mais j'imaginais sans difficulté Mary-Margaret, l'oreille collée à la porte. Elle écoutait sûrement tout. Sauf que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à nous. Alors je comblai l'espace entre nous, et l'embrassai. Du bout des lèvres. Puis avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Plus passionnément.

Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser. Sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi m'enivrait.

Parce que j'étais dans ses bras. Et j'étais bien. En sécurité.

Il s'écarta de moi, les mains toujours posées sur mon dos. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard.

\- Je pourrais… te ramener chez moi ?

La proposition était plus que tentante. Mais je savais qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'en rester là, de se quitter sur ce baiser et de rejoindre mes parents, prêts pour l'interrogatoire… J'hochai la tête de droite à gauche, déclinant son offre.

\- C'est dommage. Je ne suis pas certain de garder cette nouvelle main longtemps…

\- Seriez-vous en train de me faire du chantage, monsieur Jones ?

\- Je nous offre de nouveaux horizons, _Swan_.

Il m'agrippa par les hanches et colla furieusement ses lèvres aux miennes. Mon corps épousa le sien parfaitement. Je pouvais sans mal percevoir dans ce baiser inattendu sa frustration, longtemps dominée. Je l'imitai aussitôt, prenant son visage entre mes mains. C'était à celui de nous deux qui prendrait le dessus. Qui marquerait le plus l'autre de son empreinte. Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux.

\- Avec nos quatre mains, je pourrai avoir une imagination débordante, _my love_.

Un seul murmure qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il m'obligea à reculer, trouvant appui contre le mur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je sentis ses dents mordiller mon pouce. Je le serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces. Ma langue taquina sa joue et il jura en retour. Ses mains glissèrent plus bas, caressant mes fesses à travers le tissu de mon jupon. Nous n'avions jamais été si proches jusque là.

Je regrettai plus que jamais de partager le domicile de mes parents...

Instinctivement, nous nous mimes à onduler, doucement. Je m'agrippai à lui pour ne pas perdre pied. Je collai mon front au sien, interrompant notre baiser. L'une de ses mains caressa ma cuisse, m'arrachant un soupir d'aise. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi désirée depuis très longtemps.

Soudain, je le sentis se raidir. Il calma le jeu et glissa ses mains dans les miennes, entremêlant nos doigts. Je découvrais cette sensation, inédite. Cette nouvelle main ne m'avait jamais manqué, avant. Mais s'il était amené à la garder, je m'y habituerai sans aucun problème.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes, immobiles. Les yeux fermés, Killian respirait profondément. Je l'observai, hypnotisée. Je le trouvai plus beau que jamais.

\- Tu me rends fou, Emma. Je ferai mieux de te souhaiter « bonne nuit ».

Il lia le geste à la parole et posa délicatement les lèvres sur mon front, avant de s'éloigner de moi. J'évitai de lui montrer ma déception et lui rendis son blouson de cuir. C'était à moi de sauver les apparences.

Je lui souhaitai enfin « bonne nuit » et le laissai seul sur le palier.

Dans ma tête, c'était la tempête. Plus aucune pensée rationnelle. J'avais totalement perdu le contrôle. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus debout. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, le dos collé à la porte d'entrée.

J'étais bêtement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui…

J'inspirai profondément, tenant par tous les moyens de retrouver mon esprit. Avant de scruter l'appartement et de découvrir ma mère, confortablement installée sur le canapé, une tasse de thé entre les mains :

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher.

\- Allez, Emma, raconte-moi ! Je suis ta mère !

\- Justement. Ce n'est… pas très approprié.

\- D'accord. Tu as raison. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes petits secrets.

Je retirai mes talons et entreprit de monter l'escalier. J'entendis alors Mary-Margaret ajouter :

\- Tu pourrais au moins me donner un petit indice. Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Bonne nuit !

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : m'étaler sur mon lit, et chasser ce regard pénétrant de mon esprit.

Ou m'en souvenir.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

FIN


	11. Liam (AU)

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Tout d'abord, encore un grand merci pour tous vos messages, c'est tellement motivant et tellement touchant de lire vos réactions… Merci à toutes et à tous !_

_J'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir par la suite ^^  
_

_Et parce qu'en ce moment, on a vu plein de « fils de… » apparaître sur la toile, ça m'a donné une idée. Alors à défaut de savoir à quoi ressemblerait les enfants de nos couples préférés une fois devenus ados, voici un petit OS sur (je l'espère secrètement et croiserait très fort les doigts pour que ça arrive à la fin de la série) le « happy ending » de nos tourtereaux…_

_Et vous, vous voyez comment l'ultime image du Captainswan dans la série ? Je serai curieuse de savoir !_

_En attendant... Bonne lecture chers lecteurs !_

* * *

Le jour où Emma Swan avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, le monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle.

Elle avait à peine dix-huit ans, elle venait de rencontrer le premier homme de sa vie et elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans cette histoire… Elle avait accepté de vivre en dehors des normes pour lui. Neal Cassidy était devenu le centre de sa vie, sa raison de vivre, sa bouée à la mer. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de foyer, elle pensait l'avoir trouvé auprès de lui.

Seulement, il avait suffit d'une histoire de montres volées, d'une nuit, d'une ruelle mal éclairée et d'une sirène de police pour briser tous ses rêves.

La paperasse. Les interrogatoires. La cellule. L'enfermement.

Onze mois fermes. Phoenix serait son purgatoire.

Alors, quand les nausées apparurent, quand son corps se mit à changer, elle demanda à faire un test. Positif. Emma Swan attendait un heureux événement.

Elle repensa à cet homme qui l'avait manipulée avant de l'abandonner. Inutile de le prévenir. Il ne reviendrait pas. Quant à cet enfant… Elle était incapable de lui offrir la vie qu'il méritait. Elle était perdue. Paumée. A côté de ses pompes. Comment pouvait-elle s'occuper d'un petit être ?

Sa décision fut difficile, bien qu'irrévocable.

L'accouchement dura plusieurs heures. Emma souffrit comme jamais. Elle avait rêvé de créer sa propre famille, elle, l'orpheline qui fuguait encore et encore. Et ce rêve s'éloignait. Ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

Son fils trouverait une autre famille. La dame en tailleur le lui assura. Emma aperçut une toute petite tête, enroulée dans une serviette. La seule image qu'elle garda de lui, pendant de nombreuses années.

Jusqu'à son vingt-huitième anniversaire.

Henry avait aujourd'hui seize ans. C'était un jeune homme plein de vie et d'envies. Il avait fait irruption dans son quotidien, alors qu'elle vivait tranquillement à Boston et depuis, il était devenu le centre de sa vie.

Si la suite de leur histoire sortait tout droit d'un livre pour enfant, Emma Swan avait fini par accepter sa destinée. Elle était la sauveuse. Le fruit de l'amour véritable. Celle qui ramènerait les fins heureuses.

Elle repensait souvent à ces six dernières années. Sa vie s'était transformée malgré elle. Des parents, un fils, une famille, un foyer. Et une rencontre. Inattendue.

Le capitaine Hook.

Killian Jones.

Emma sourit, amusée par ses souvenirs. Cet homme s'était battu pour elle. Il avait sacrifié son navire, affronté des ennemis toujours plus puissants. Il avait même pris un sort de glace à sa place. Un ultime sacrifice qui avait éveillé en elle un sentiment qu'elle avait cru perdu à tout jamais. A l'idée de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait reprit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et inversé le sort, voulant glacer son propre cœur pour lui sauver la vie. Un acte d'amour véritable qui avait touché le peu d'humanité encore présente dans le corps de Killian. Il s'en était relevé, plus fort que jamais, la prenant dans ses bras, lui avouant pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait.

Emma Swan était amoureuse.

Comme lorsqu'elle l'était à dix-huit ans. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait confiance. En l'avenir. En elle. En lui. En eux.

Dans cette petite chambre aux volets tirés, elle s'extirpa des draps, les mouvements encore un peu gauches. Elle oublia ses courbatures dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur ce petit être, paisiblement endormi.

Son premier accouchement avant été une épreuve. Physiquement et mentalement. Celui-ci s'était déroulé avec beaucoup plus d'apaisement.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le front de l'enfant. Il semblait si fragile. Si vulnérable.

"Une personne de plus à protéger", pensa-t-elle. Mais surtout, quelqu'un de plus à aimer…

Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Puis une main, posée sur son épaule :

\- Tu devrais te reposer, _darling_…

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de le regarder…

Killian l'avait rejointe, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

\- Est-ce que tu as pris une décision ? murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Il la retourna vers lui, l'observant avec admiration. Killian l'aimait. Elle le savait. N'en douterait pas de sitôt. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou :

\- Liam. On va l'appeler Liam. Si tu es toujours d'accord.

Il l'embrassa pour seule réponse, fou de joie.

Storybrooke ferait bientôt la connaissance d'un nouveau prince, nommé Liam Jones.

Ou Liam Swan. La question restait encore à débattre.

Killian ne s'y risqua pas et l'enlaça de plus belle. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il espérait secrètement que son frère le regardait, de là-haut. Et qu'il était fier. Si fier de son petit frère.

Elle se laissa faire, partageant son bonheur.

Elle l'avait enfin trouvé.

Son propre foyer.

Sa propre famille.

Son _Tallahassee._

FIN


	12. Trois mots (4x22)

_Bonjour tout le monde les gens !_

_Alors voilà, la saison 4 est finie, et elle s'est finie sur... non, non, non quoi ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser comme ça !_

_Je sais, il y a tant de moments dans cette saison 4 qui mériterait quelques scènes supplémentaires, mais l'emploi du temps ayant été chargé, j'ai laissé beaucoup d'idées en chemin se faner... seulement, après ce final... je ne pouvais pas écrire quelques chose. _

_Bref, voici une petit OS sur le 4x22._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Quand je t'ai vu mourir, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais avoir la chance de te dire quelque chose…

\- Me dire quoi ? »

Elle devait le lui dire. C'était le moment. Elle se l'était bien trop longtemps refusé. Mais la confession qu'elle avait eue avec Regina l'avait confortée dans son choix. Emma Swan aimait Killian Jones. Elle l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux et son cœur s'était instantanément brisé. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre à nouveau sans qu'il sache.

« Je… Je voulais te remercier pour t'être sacrifié. Henry et moi n'aurions pas pu réussir sans toi.

\- Bien sûr, _love_. C'est ce que font les héros, pas vrai ?

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle était la sauveuse. Elle avait vaincu des dizaines de monstres et méchants. Rompu plusieurs malédictions. Survécu à un nombre incalculable de sort. Mais elle était incapable de dire à cet homme qu'elle l'aimait. Prononcer ses mots, cela signifiait que tout devait réel entre eux. Elle ne pourrait plus se défiler, plus le repousser. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Le front collé à celui de Killian, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder sans les yeux. Le regard du pirate la transperçait littéralement. Cet homme lui faisait perdre pied.

« Je recommencerai sans hésitation. N'en doute jamais. Je… ».

Emma l'embrassa pour l'interrompre. Si elle n'était pas en mesure de le lui dire, elle refusait qu'il y parvienne. Il méritait qu'elle soit la première à avouer ses sentiments.

Killian se laissa faire, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était si bon de la sentir contre lui, de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il se souvenait de cette vie de misère que l'auteur lui avait accordée. De ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi quand il avait rencontré la mère d'Henry, prisonnière de cette tour d'ivoire. Une connexion immédiate. Un coup de foudre comme il n'en avait jamais connu dans sa vie. Emma était son âme sœur. Peu importe le monde dans lequel il la croisait, il était toujours prêt à donner sa vie pour elle.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit et les Charmings indiquèrent à leur fille qu'ils se rendaient chez Granny's. Ils tenaient à s'assurer que tout le monde était bien de retour. Henry les accompagnait. Emma répliqua qu'ils les rejoindraient bientôt. Une fois seuls, Killian ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirai que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

\- J'ai besoin de t'avoir rien que pour moi. Quelques minutes.

\- Tu as le droit à bien plus que ça, _love_… »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent lentement, comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Killian lui caressa les cheveux, lui murmurant à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la sauveuse saute le pas. Elle lui retira sa veste en cuir, avant de faire de même avec la sienne.

* * *

Cette journée devait marquer un tournant dans leur vie. Ils étaient débarrassés de ce maudit auteur qui avait cherché à détruire leur fin heureuse. Seulement, à Storybrooke plus qu'ailleurs, tout le monde sait que la dernière page de l'ouvrage ne signifie pas le mot « fin ».

Le ténébreux s'était envolé. Une nouvelle page de l'histoire belle et bien tournée.

Mais tant de magie noire, tant de force obscure ne pouvait disparaître aussi facilement.

Regina Mills était la personne toute indiquée. L'ancienne méchante Reine, dont le cœur fut de nombreuses fois noirci par les ténébres. Elle pensait au bonheur, mais cela ne faisait pas partie de sa destinée.

Lorsque le tourbillon noir se forma autour d'elle, Emma fut prise de panique. Regina s'était sacrifiée pour elle à plusieurs reprises. Pour sauver Henry notamment. Ici et dans cet autre monde parallèle. Elle ne méritait pas de finir ainsi. Pas après avoir retrouvé Robin.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour. Elle était la sauveuse. Elle devait agir.

Soudain, la situation lui apparut clairement. C'était à elle de se sacrifier. A elle de recevoir toute cette magie néfaste. Elle aurait peut-être, au fond d'elle, la force nécessaire pour la combattre. Elle se savait aimée par son fils, sa famille… et par lui. Elle serait plus forte que les ténèbres.

Elle s'approcha du tourbillon. Décidée. Mais un bras la retint :

« Emma ! Non ! »

Killian avait compris. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et il était hors de question de la laisser faire : « Ne fais pas ça… s'il te plait ».

Il devait savoir à quel point elle tenait à lui. A quel point elle comptait sur lui pour la sauver, encore et toujours. A quel point elle l'aimait malgré la terreur que ce sentiment lui inspirait depuis toujours…

« Je t'aime ».

Emma les revit, tous les deux, enlacés sur son lit, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle aurait aimé revenir à ce moment-là, et faire sa déclaration. Autrement. Il méritait bien mieux que ces quelques mots soufflés avant un acte sacrificiel. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de lui offrir. Avec le peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

Il fit un pas vers elle, collant son front au sien. Hook était tiraillé entre cet adieu auquel il se refusait et cet aveu qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. Il pensait être le premier à prononcer ces mots. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit directement. Il croyait avoir le temps…

« Emma… »

Le cerveau du pirate tournait au ralenti. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Pas pour ça. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Il savait que rien ne la ferait reculer.

_Adieu fin heureuse._

La sauveuse le regarda, les larmes au bord des yeux. Puis elle s'écarta et plongea dans les entrailles des ténèbres.

Hook hurla. De rage. De désespoir. De peur aussi.

* * *

Assis devant chez Granny's, Hook ne pouvait détacher son regard de la dague.

_Emma Swan._

Sa bien-aimée était devenue le nouveau ténébreux. Il ignorait où elle se trouvait en cet instant. Elle devait être terrifiée. Emma n'était pas ressortie indemne lorsque sa magie l'avait dépassée la première fois. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état elle se trouvait.

Il devait la retrouver. Retrouver ce mystérieux Merlin. Il la sauverait. Une fois de plus. Aucune autre issue n'était envisageable.

Killian caressa la dague du pouce. La voix d'Henry le fit quitter ses pensées : « Killian, viens vite, maman a peut-être trouvé une piste ! »

Après avoir confirmé son arrivée imminente dans la cellule de crise organisée en urgence chez Granny's, le pirate se leva, titubant légèrement. Il déglutit bruyamment. Fixant les yeux au ciel, il chercha du regard la constellation du cygne. Celle qu'il avait montré à Emma, un soir, sur Neverland.

« Je t'aime Emma Swan. Et la prochaine fois que je te reverrai, je te le prouverai. Qu'importe ce qu'il m'en coûte ».

FIN


End file.
